Home
by NightcatMau
Summary: The sweetest and most g-rated Freddy story I've ever written. At first, then our Lizzy wisens up and gloves up. Romance kinda. Freddy/OC pairing. You don't like romance, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Freddy, but Elizabeth is my gal. This scene calls back to one from Making Peace, but Elizabeth is older here, let's say 20. Obviously she and Freddy are now lovers. Awww.

* * *

I looked at my computer screen in horror. I was fairly sure it was 1984 and Big Brother had found me at last. My online writing account had been deleted. I wasn't even given a reason, but hundreds of money-making articles, gone, in an instant.

I suppose I should have screamed, did something. But I was down enough as it was. Leaving Freddy had been the hardest thing ever, and I didn't have time to mourn the loss of income as well.

I turned the computer off, breathing shakily. For a second I thought I saw his relection in the screen. I whipped around. No, of course he wasn't there. He never would be, ever again.

"Elizabeth." I heard his throaty rumble, but he wasn't in the room with me, and I was awake. I missed him so much now I was hallucinating. Lovely. I got up, grabbed for the ever ready cup of black coffee that stood on my desk.

But there was no desk. There was no room. I was back in the boiler room again, unable to see in the super-heated steam. From somewhere above I heard blades singing on metal. His blades. Had he brought me back just to kill me?

I was in no mood to fight him. Then I heard his voice.

"What's the matter, piglet? The Man got you down? He come in and make you conform? Awwwww. Better watch out for the thought police!" His maniacal laughter was close by. I heard the unmistakable sound of his glove clicking into place, ready to strike.

I heard him grunt, then the steam cleared, he stood before me, arms folded, he looked displeased but not angry. It was a new look for him.

"What's the matter Elizabeth? Not happy to see me? You really are letting this get you down. Unless," His glove hand flexed. "you thought I was that much of a disappointment." Still, he didn't look angry. This was not the Freddy Kruger I was used to.

"No Freddy, not you. What am I going to do now. That WAS my income. Jobs just don't fall out of trees, not in this economy. Where am I going to live?"

Suddenly his arms were around me, and he was kissing me, deeply. I responded eagerly as I always did. I heard his voice in my head as the kiss deepened. _You live here, you stay with me. That's what you do_.

I broke off the kiss to stare at him in surprise. It wasn't a trick. He was serious. I nodded and he pulled me close to him. I took in the scent of burnt clothing and flesh and closed my eyes. I was home.

* * *

**Yeah, I know kinda mushy, but pretty much what you'd get with a g-rating. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Freddy, but Elizabeth is my gal. She's still 20, story is still in her point of view. Thanks to **Kihlala Sisters** for the positive feedback.

* * *

Freddy was as good as his word, having me move in with him, having gone so far to make sure I'd at have all the things I needed to live. I no longer required food or drink but he kept my supplied with coffee and energy drinks.

Freddy didn't require sleep, but he would lay day beside me every night, taking me into his arms, and I would often drift off to sleep shortly after we made love. Luckily he was wise enough to remove the glove at times, and for some reason his legendary temper seemed slower to rise.

I was laying with him afterwards one night when I brought up the subject we'd both been avoiding. "Freddy, don't you have to go out into the Dreamworld sooner or later? I know you need the souls."

He grunted in reply, and looked at me. It had taken me forever to convince him to stay undressed afterwards, and I had a feeling he wanted to get dressed right then and be gone. His brown eyes watched me closely and I stroked his burnt face reassuringly.

He drew me in for a lingering kiss, then pulled back to look at me. "You sure you can deal with that, piglet?"

"Yes, Freddy! It's something you need to survive. It's part of why I fell in love with you, to be honest. I hate those annoying teenagers."

Freddy chuckled. "You were one not so long ago yourself, Elizabeth. But if you are all right with it, I'll start again tomorrow night. Maybe bring you a trophy home." He growled seductively.

I grinned in delight, and willingly lost myself in his embrace.

The next night Freddy paused before leaving. "I sure wish you were coming with me, piglet. I could make you your own glove if you wanted." He looked at me from under the brim of his battered fedora, knowing full well it always got him what he wanted.

"You make me a glove and I'll come once you've taught me to use it."

Freddy grinned far too widely, a manic light starting to dance in his eyes. He brought his hands out from behind his back, one holding a bundle wrapped in old rags. I took it and unwrapped it, gasping at the beauty of my own glove.

The knives were more delicate that his, each with scrollwork in the sides, and they shone a bright silver, throwing back the fire of the boiler room. The glove fit perfectly, and I flexed my hand watching the blades move in response.

"The glove will do the work for you until you know enough. That's if you're still coming." He rumbled.

I grinned at him and nodded. Freddy waved his own glove and the boiler room was gone, replaced by a quiet tree-lined street, all tucked in for the night. Elm Street. There was a confused young man sleepwalking down the middle of the street and my gloved hand flexed, aching to be at work.

But I held still, never having seen Freddy kill before. Freddy turned to me and winked. He strolled up behind the teen, tapping him on the shoulder. When that got no response he danced out in front of him, waving his glove hand. Still nothing.

Freddy gestured for me to turn around and I did. I could hear his grunt and a short time later heard the body fall. He sauntered back over, grinning, dropping a necklace the boy must have worn in my hand. "Next one's yours, piglet."

* * *

**I want to keep the Freddy chapters mini, it works better that way, but hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Freddy or Hypnocil. Lizzy's still my gal, though. Thanks so very much to **Kihlala Sisters**, **Mrs. Horan** and **lunabloodmoon666** for reviewing Chapter 2. And thanks to everyone who faved and followed.

* * *

"I want somebody who deserves it, Freddy." I grumbled as we stalked the streets and he flashed me a grin of approval. For some reason no teenagers had shown up after the first, and he had been catatonic. A word flashed in my mind and I looked at Freddy. "Hypnocil." I hissed, and he nodded.

"I thought as much, but you know something, piglet? The adults never take it." Freddy laughed in wicked delight and told me to take my pick of potential victims.

Waving his glove I could see a movie screen of sorts appear, showing me the private sins of the adults of Elm Street. Most were petty, snippy, self-centered people and the sins reflected them. But a few, oh, they stood out. They shone and my glove ached to slice them.

"_Him_." I growled. Pointing one of my blades at a creep. The man wore a self-satisfied smirk, and had gotten away with abusing the children left in his care for years. Freddy bristled slightly.

"You know I hate kids, piglet." He growled.

"You only slashed them, right? He's a whole other type of beast. Him, that's who I choose." Freddy and I were squaring off, both ready to fight. Not that being a serial killer was a wonderful thing, but at least it was all he was.

"Get out of the way Freddy, or I'll collect you too." I said, glaring and he gave way, snarling at me.

"Fine! But you're on your own, enjoy the real world, piglet!" Freddy suddenly lashed out with a boot kicking me in the midsection, sending me flying into the screen. I felt a rip, incredible pain, and then I was crash landing in the creep's bed.

I had no choice, I really didn't. He reached for a gun buy my glove moved of its own accord, and then he was still. I backed away in horror. He was dead. Real dead. Not horror movie dead, or Dreamworld dead.

Then I heard an alarm start to go off in the house and I was crashing out a window, fleeing into the night. Dogs barked and sirens started to wail in the distance. I ran down side streets, broke away into the woods. If only I could loose the police!

Then the screen was in front of me and I couldn't stop in time to avoid it. I went through, feeling the same terrible pain and landed in a heap at Freddy's feet. He hunkered down, leering, his eyes smouldering.

"Well, well. I did a lot better in my time. One piddly little kill and you'd have been in the slammer." He trailed a blade up my cheek stopping to fan his blades out right before my eyes with a metallic snick. "Next time," he said in a throaty rumble, "you'll listen."

Freddy hauled me up by the collar with his burnt hand and I knew what despair felt like. But then he was kissing me, gripping the back of my head with his glove hand and the feeling melted away, replaced by a new one. Fear.

* * *

**Aww. Poor Lizzy botched her first kill. Looks like she has a while to go before she can fight the Springwood Slasher, and you know he won't let her not listening just drop. Ah, mine is based on the old Robert Englund Freddy, hence him being only a serial killer. Makes him downright cuddly, doesn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Freddy. Thanks to **Kihlala Sisters**, **lunabloodmoon666** and **TRueBLue7711** for reviewing and all the follows and faves. The violence picks up here and the fluff sorta dies out.

* * *

I hadn't seen Freddy for months. I'd distrusted him from the moment he saved me, or rather I'd hated him for having power over me. It didn't help matters when I asked him to tell me he loved me and he laughed in my face. "Dream on." He sneered.

After that I took advantage of the first time he left and found a place to bury myself in the Dreamworld so deep that not even he'd find me. _Not that he'd care_. I thought bitterly. Freddy didn't care about anyone.

I would have never killed people when I was alive, but now it seemed to be all I wanted to do. Because I knew I had to store up souls, I had to make myself stronger than Freddy, stronger than anything in the Dreamworld. So I let my love for him die and let my hate consume me. Then it was easy to stalk the Dreamworld at night, claiming all the souls I wanted.

I wasn't a fool. I collected the weakest first and steadily worked my way up the ladder, taking on the weakest fighters, other people like myself who stalked the Dreamworld looking for souls to poach. Because we were all poachers so long as Freddy owned the Dreamworld and he did. I moved on to more skilled fighters in time, enjoying the power boost their souls gave me.

I was squaring off against a big boss at last and holding my own just fine. His machete made it hard to get in close, and he seemed to be able to run straight up walls to bring the attack to me, but the glove was acting like an onboard computer letting my body know what to do. I avoided his charges, letting him expend energy in swings that hit nothing.

I didn't dare attack, not yet. I wanted him to loose the blade first, though from what I heard he was a fierce street fighter as well. But this was the Dreamworld and I was full of her secrets. He dropped the blade at last, lifted up his dukes and motioned me to come at him. I shook my head and he snarled in frustration then turned his back on me in disgust. That's when I struck.

I didn't even have to move, just to gesture and a length of metal pipe flew off the ground of the rubble strewn alley and impaled itself in his chest. I knew that wouldn't kill him of course, so another and another flew into him and he let them come holding out his arms wide in mockery. "You think you can hurt me?" He jerred, turning to face me.

I shrugged and continued lobbing my crude metal spears until he looked like a human pincushion. Only then did I gesture with the glove, calling on the super heated powers of Freddy's blast furnaces. turning the metal white hot, then gesturing again and the pipes tore through his body and flew in all directions. I stepped forward and collected his soul just as Freddy appeared. "Hey, piglet. Whatcha got there?" He asked, acting friendly.

I grinned wickedly. He was nervous, even more nervous as I absorbed the power of the soul, adding to all the others I'd claimed. I grinned at him again. "Hey, Freddy. Long time, no see. As I recall the first time I made a kill you weren't very nice with me. Not nice at all. Care to try and throw me around now?" I growled.

I though then of how much I hated him. How much I hated being used. How dare he not love me? How dare he? I locked my eyes on him and started towards him, my blades fanning out with a metallic snap. Freddy Kruger was going to pay for using me, and I was going to enjoy making him pay.

* * *

**Awww, Lizzy's gone all homicidal. Well that is what falling in love with a remorseless serial killer will do to you, I guess.**


End file.
